The study examines the energy mechanics of cardiac muscle in patients with idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy, both at rest and during inotropic stimulation. Patients will be treated for 6 months with metoprolol before undergoing a repeat investigation to assess the effects of long term beta blockade on myocardial efficiency.